If I Let You Go
by Rainmoon
Summary: All they wanted for a long time, till now, is freedom, yet, why can’t they have it? [Rating will go up. Not Yaoi or Yuri: Lots of pairings inside. Mainly, NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina, with other random ones: AU−ish] R&R plz!
1. Prologue: Introductions

**Hi guys! This is a new story and my second one! It's AU-ish and hope you enjoy! Yes, there is sure a LOT of pairings, but it is approximate because they are ALL going to be mention in the story.**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto! Gee…I wish I do! I only own the plot or the story._

Summary: All they wanted for a long time, till now, is freedom, yet, why can't they have it?

Pairings: Main- Itachi x Tenten x Neji, Neji x Tenten, Sakura x Sasuke, Naruto x Hinata, Shikamaru x Ino

Parings: Slight-

Sakura x Sasuke x Ino (a lot)

Ino x Shikamaru x Temari

Shino x Temari (very slight)

Kankurou x Tenten

Gaara x Sakura x Sasuke

Itachi x Neji x Tenten x Kankurou

Gaara x Sasuke x Sakura x Sai

Sai x Sakura

Naruto x Hinata x Kiba

Warnings: slight OOC-ness, AU-ish

Keys: "Words Spoken", _'Thoughts'

* * *

_

**If I Let You Go**

**Chapter I:_ Prologue- Introductions

* * *

_**

Haruno Sakura, after a pitiful breakup from her 2-year ex, became the new simple personal servant of the respected Yamanaka heiress, Ino. She's sixteen years old and wants her real own love-life as she moves on. She's a very cheerful, brainy, and hyper-active girl and caring. She's a very attractive girl, and she hasn't known the history of her own family. Oh, and she's a very hot-headed girl with her inner-self.

Yamanaka Ino, the very pretty and admired heiress of Yamanaka clan. Her engagement with Uchiha Sasuke was arranged between parents, but she's happy with it. She had grown to love him more as she got attached to him, of course as a fiancée. She's a sixteen year old loud-mouth, but really sweet and a bit caring, but also selfish.

Uchiha Sasuke, the second heir of Uchiha clan and the Uchiha Prodigy. He is the fiancé of Ino. He's sixteen years old, cold-hearted, grumpy and hot-headed in some ways, arrogant, and stylish. He doesn't like Ino, but still sees her as a friend. He always hated his brother (but care for him) and doesn't like his father's decisions. He's a mama's boy. He rivals the Hyuga's heir in being geniuses.

Shizuku Tenten, the revered heiress of Shizuku clan and a warrior. She is arranged between two engagements; with Uchiha Itachi or Hyuga Neji. Her choices are not yet verified, even though the arrangements had been set up for 3 years straight. However, it is not apparent that she must or will make her own choices, for her parents might not approve and might choose for her. She's seventeen years old and a very tolerable person. She's very clever and pleasant. And as a female she is, she loves training and fighting.

Uchiha Itachi, the eldest heir of the Uchiha clan and the next leader. He rivals Hyuga Neji in the hand-of-marriage of Shizuku's revered heiress. He is eighteen years old and a possessive, sadist (**both** meanings) person. He wants to get what he wants as soon as possible and mostly get them all, except for something….(Or someone?)

Hyuga Neji, the eldest heir of the Hyuga clan and the Hyuga Prodigy. He's family is part of the Branch Member, but under some circumstances, he is need to be the next leader of the clan. He rivals Itachi in the engagement with Tenten and Sasuke in being geniuses. He maybe seventeen, but he's really strong. He was previously the protector of the Hyuga Main Family's eldest heiress, but no longer until he was arranged with Shizuku's heiress. He's overprotective and just like Itachi, possessive. He's a silent and patient person, damn cold-hearted and freaky in some ways, and really cool; used to be a fate-obsessed-idiot. Oh, and he's egotistic, conceited in some ways.

Sabaku No Gaara, Sakura's ex. They had been together for two years and he was the one who left her in pain and sadness after. Now the question is…does he still love her? He's sixteen years old and very smart. A killer intent also, but Sakura changed him very well. He was a cold-hearted jerk but no longer as he started going out with Sakura. Now, he's _trying to_ move on with his life. Only few know that _Shukaku_ is sealed in him.

Uzumaki Naruto, the heir of the Uzumaki clan. He's the fiancé of Hyuga Hinata. It doesn't matter, however, in both ways, because they love each other. Everyone knows that _Kyuubi_ is sealed inside him. He's sixteen years old and a very hyper boy. He's funny, idiot, crazy, insane, dumb-ass, friendly, very caring, and kind. It takes him about 30 minutes to recall what the other is saying, and the shortest will be 10 minutes.

Hyuga Hinata, the eldest heiress of the Main Hyuga clan. She is the soon-to-be Uzumaki bride. She was really happy when she figured that she is going to be the Uzumaki's heir's fiancée. She's sixteen years old. She's a shy, lovely, caring, courageous in some ways, and very kind girl. She's also very helpful and thoughtful.

Sabaku No Temari, the eldest in the Sabaku No Family. She is an eighteen years old warrior, but she is most likely to be a Medic or a nurse. She is respected, nonetheless. She's kind and very nice, but can be really retarded.

Nara Shikamaru is a sixteen year old lazy-ass. He thinks everything is troublesome. He has, however, 200 of IQ. He's a damn genius. He can be careless, but he is a nice person in his own way.

Akimichi Chouji is a sixteen year old chips-obsessed boy. He eats everything to be précised. He is fat, really fat, but if you say that to him, he'll be pissed off. He's really a friendly, kind, and thoughtful guy. He is best friends with Shikamaru since childhood days.

Sabaku No Kankurou is the second in the Sabaku No Family. He is seventeen years old and a total warrior. He is very skilled in fighting and he's a stupid playboy. He likes every girl and flirts with them; he doesn't mind if she is from a noble family or not. Despite his playboy-ness, he is nice and thoughtful.

Rock Lee is the fuzzy eye-browed mini-me Gai. He is a master of Taijutsu and admires his sensei like he's the best creature in the world. He is really a nice, caring, and compassionate. He is in love with Sakura and Tenten; of course, as an admirer though. Since he had known Tenten since kindergarten, they are friends until now and he vows to protect her, which is too way cliché. As for Sakura, he always praises her pink hair and beautiful jade eyes, and her youthfulness. He's seventeen years old.

Sai, a sixteen year old guy. He is good at swords and skilled very much skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He is also an ultimate playboy, though he is nice and patient.

Aburame Shino is a bug-master or insect-master. He is very good at Ninjutsu and a warrior. He is smart and a poker-face, and caring. He's sixteen years old.

Inuzuka Kiba is a dog-master or a pet-master. He adores dogs very much. He loves Hinata and is never giving up on Naruto even though he knows the two are engaged. He's also sixteen years old, kind, caring, flirtatious, hyper, but grumpy.

Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, and fifty-two years old. Her age, however, doesn't seem to fit her because she still looks beautiful with no wrinkles on her delicate face. She's obsessed with bets, card games, and sake (alcohol). She is thoughtful and nice, but when she is hot-headed or angry, you'll probably end up dead because of her enormous strength. She's one of the Legendary Sannins.

Jiraiya, the ultimate perverted hermit of…the whole world…? He's fifty-two years old and like it says, he's really perverted. He writes the most stupid book in the universe. He's really strong and one of the Legendary Sannins.

Orochimaru, the last fifty-two year old member of Legendary Sannins, and a cruel person. His nickname is 'The Snake-Freak'.

Hatake Kakashi (29 years old) and Sarutobi Asuma (31 years old) are Jounin instructors. They are partners and very strong and smart of course. They are also respected warriors.

Mitarashi Anko (28 years old) and Yuuhi Kurenai (31 years old); they are also partners and Jounin instructors. They are strong and smart along with Kakashi and Asuma and also warriors.

* * *

_They only wanted; wished for freedom. They only want to let go of the things they had done; desire; want. But why can't they do it? What is it in between them that keep away from doing it? Will they be able to find the consequences soon, later on?_

_If they let go, can life get any better?

* * *

_

Author's Note: Well…what did you guys think? It's just the introductions, so it may suck. You know how beginnings start most of the times…. Please tell me what you think! And I may have messed on the ages of the characters, but you must deal with it and ignore it to just go on with the story! I apologize if I have grammar and spelling mistakes.

I also invented some surnames there to fit into the story! I love some crack-pairings so hope you deal with it pretty well. I know this is short, but I promise that the next chapters will be longer.

Continue reading and REVIEW guys! Love y'all!

---------.Rainmoon.


	2. Companions

**Hiya! I updated a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto! Gee…I wish I do! I only own the plot or the story._

Summary: All they wanted for a long time, till now, is freedom, yet, why can't they have it?

Pairings: Main- Itachi x Tenten x Neji, Neji x Tenten, Sakura x Sasuke, Naruto x Hinata, Shikamaru x Ino

Parings: Slight-

Sakura x Sasuke x Ino (a lot)

Ino x Shikamaru x Temari

Shino x Temari (very slight)

Kankurou x Tenten

Gaara x Sakura x Sasuke

Itachi x Neji x Tenten x Kankurou

Gaara x Sasuke x Sakura x Sai

Sai x Sakura

Naruto x Hinata x Kiba

Warnings: slight OOC-ness, AU-ish

Keys: "Words Spoken", _'Thoughts'

* * *

_

**If I Let You Go**

**Chapter II:_ Companions

* * *

_**

"Lady Ino! Please wait for me!" called the pink-haired servant, Sakura.

"Mou! Sakura! Hurry up!" the lovely Yamanaka heiress complained as she stopped running.

"I-I'm really sorry, Lady Ino!" Sakura panted as she caught up with Ino.

Ino smiled, "That's okay, Sakura."

Sakura giggled, "Hai!"

They talked as they ran happily.

Finally, they stopped in front of a Dojo.

Ino nodded approvingly, "This is it!"

Sakura stared at the place, "Lady Ino! This is really a wide clearing! And for the Dojo, it looks abnormally large! This is so cool!"

Ino sweat dropped, "Well…it's not only a Dojo! I mean…look at that! It's too large to be only a Dojo! Anyway, follow me!"

Sakura was hesitant at first, "B-but…."

"C'mon! Trust me! I also want you to meet other people! You're not only my personal servant you know. You're my best friend! Okay?" Ino asked smiling cheerily at Sakura.

Sakura smiled warmly, "Thank you…Lady Ino…!"

'_Lady Ino is so nice!'_ she thought.

Ino opened the gigantic doors slowly and quietly as she followed. When they entered, she was amazed at how the place was real clean, neat, and shining like it's never used. Ino closed the door behind them.

"Let's go!" Ino whispered as she grabbed Sakura's hand and led her on the way.

Sakura was really happy at being Ino's personal servant. At first, Ino was grumpy and used to ignore her. But just the next day, Ino always come with her and wants her with to be with her. The both of them became more like sisters. Sakura is actually proud of herself to be with Ino. Ino is really friendly and secretly, she wants to be like her. Nevertheless, with the help of Lady Ino, she'll be able to move on with her life contentedly.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ino stopped walking and tugged at her hand. She noticed that they were in front of an elegant marbled door. She suddenly became nervous just thinking about the people she's supposed to meet.

Ino knocked twice. They waited for the answer, but instead, someone opened it for them.

"Ino, my dear?" asked the feminine soft voice.

Ino and Sakura both looked up.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Ino squealed as she hugged the elegant woman standing near the door.

Kurenai looked over at Sakura and smiled, "And who is this young beautiful lady we have here?"

Ino smiled and said, "Let's go inside first and I'll introduce her to everyone!"

Kurenai nodded and opened the door wider for them as she too entered afterwards.

Sakura was really nervous now. She tugged at Ino's hand because she was still holding it, "La-Lady Ino…."

Ino smiled and looked at her, "No need to worry Sakura!"

They stopped again, now in front of many people as Sakura noted.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Ino's sweet voice rang.

Everyone looked at their direction. Sakura fidgeted.

"Ino! What is it right now huh? New boyfriend?"

Sakura saw a golden blonde haired boy yell jokingly.

Ino gritted her teeth, "Shut up, Naruto! Does she look like a BOYFRIEND?"

Everyone looked at where Ino was indicating.

Ino released Sakura's hand as she introduces her, "My dear friends and elders! Meet Haruno Sakura! My new personal servant, but hey, don't consider her to be only a 'servant' because she's one of my best friends!"

Sakura smiled shyly and bowed, "It's a…pleasure to meet you."

Ino grinned, "C'mon! Let's introduce you to them!"

She grabbed Sakura's hand again and led her to a huge table with people about her age or older are there.

"Guys! Meet Sakura! Haruno Sakura! My dear new best friend!" Ino said happily.

Sakura shyly smiled again and bowed, "Please to meet you."

"Ah…please to meet you too, Sakura-san."

Sakura looked up and saw the one who welcomed her was a lovely girl with shining navy-blue hair and pale-lavender eyes, while smiling.

Sakura smiled back, "A-Ano please…Sakura is fine…er…Lady….!"

"Hyuga Hinata…pleasure to meet you, um…Lady Sakura…." The navy-blue haired girl said as she sticks her hand out.

Sakura accepted the hand gladly, "Please Lady Hinata…Sakura is fine."

Hinata smiled warmly, "Then Hinata is fine…."

"Hey! Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Hinata-chan's fiancé, dattebayo!" the golden-blonde haired boy said.

Sakura smiled and looked at him and Hinata, "It's nice to meet a very nice couple, Master Naruto, Lady Hinata."

Hinata blushed and Naruto grinned as he slid an arm around her shoulders.

Ino giggled, "Anyway, meet Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke my fiancé."

She indicated to a raven-blue haired handsome guy.

Sakura stared at him; his onyx orbs, she bowed, "Please to meet you…."

Sasuke stared at her calmly and nodded, but his eyes never left her. Sakura gulped as she avoided him.

Ino smiled, "This is Shikamaru, the lazy-ass! Nara Shikamaru is my all-time best boy friend."

Sakura smiled at the pineapple-headed guy who was blushing slightly, "Nice to meet you, Shikamaru-san."

Shikamaru nodded, "Nice to meet you too. And Shikamaru is fine."

Sakura smiled.

Ino giggled, "Anyway, this is Inuzuka Kiba and this is Aburame Shino, and Akimichi Chouji."

Sakura saw who Ino indicated to and bowed, "Please to meet you."

She felt creepy when she saw Shino and somehow uneasy towards Kiba and Chouji, she felt sorry.

Then, she felt Ino nudge her.

"H-Hai?" she asked confused.

Ino whispered something into her ears, "Kiba loves Hinata until now…you know…he still rivals Naruto even though he knows that they're engaged. He's also flirtatious…!"

Sakura giggled slightly, "I see…."

Ino, then continued, "This is Uchiha Itachi; Sasuke's older bro."

Sakura noticed Sasuke glare at Ino, _'He must be annoyed at the fact about his brother….'_

Sakura looked at the guy who seems older than her. He has blood-red eyes and the same hair color as Sasuke, but different style and a bit long because she can see it was tied back.

When he looked at her, she felt shudders down her spine, "Ah…Ni-Nice to meet you, Itachi-san…!"

She saw Itachi smirked, "Please to meet you too, Sakura-chan."

Sakura gulped uneasily.

She turned to Ino who smiled at her.

"Sakura, that guy over there, is Hinata's older cousin; Neji. Hyuuga Neji."

Sakura looked at the guy with long raven-brown hair (tied in a low-ponytail) and pale-lavender eyes just like Hinata; she has to admit he was handsome. She wondered why there is bandage around his forehead. When he looked at her, she felt nervous and uncomfortable.

"A-Ano…please to meet you." She managed to say.

"Hn." Was the polite reply she got.

'_Waaaazat? Is he mute?'_ she thought.

Sakura nervously turned to Ino.

"Okay! I guess you know all of my dear main best friends! Don't forget Sakura, you're one of them or us now!" Ino said.

Sakura smiled happily, "Hai!"

Ino felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and gasped, "OMG! Sakura! I forgot to introduce one more person to you!"

Sakura looked behind her to see a tall young lady about her age or older. She can identify that she is slim, for the some kind of pure white kimono (just like in Bleach) she wore was loose. Her bronze hair was coiled into a bun behind her head with two shining white (Japanese) hair-chopsticks adorning it and her bangs were brought to the right side with short and long left out.

She gasped, "Ah…you-you….."

She remembered the person, somehow.

The girl looked at her and smiled, "We meet again, ne?"

Her voice was soft, but firm, but what Sakura happened to admire most are her eyes; they were clear hazel eyes with shining copper hue and they held determination and warmth. Her smile also fascinated Sakura; it was gentle that she had never seen. Sakura can't help but feel envy over the girl because she is really beautiful just like Hinata and Ino. They were also respected.

"WHAT! Don't tell me you two met already!" Ino screeched.

Sakura laughed softly, "Oh yes, Lady Ino! Um…she was the one who helped me get here, to the Hokage's place, and to your place!"

Ino grinned, "So, I guess you two know each other?"

Sakura and the girl shook their heads.

"Wha? But I thought…. Oh! So you two just met but never asked names?" Ino asked slyly.

The two nodded sheepishly.

Ino sighed sharply, "I can't believe that. Forgetting to ask names…. Anyway, Sakura meet Shizuku Tenten. Tenten-chan meet Haruno Sakura."

Sakura and Tenten smiled at each other and shook hands kindly, "Please to meet you."

'_Haruno…?'_ Tenten thought suspiciously.

Ino turned to talk to Tenten, "what were you doing that late at night? You know…last night?"

Tenten raised a brow pretending not to know what Ino is talking about, "What do you mean?"

"Sakura already came almost midnight or approximate midnight and you helped her that late at night!" Ino said.

Tenten narrowed her eyes at her warningly and thought, _'Shit…I'm screwed….'_

She saw Itachi and Neji looked at her sternly from the corner of her eyes.

Ino covered her mouth and apologized, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean….."

Tenten shook her head smiled, "Forget it. I was with Anko and Temari…."

Sakura froze at the mention of 'Temari' and some _people_ happened to notice it.

Ino blinked, "Why?"

"They asked me to help restrain Tsunade-shishou…. She was drunk." Tenten explained.

Ino sweat dropped, "I see."

Sakura finally took a deep breath and smiled, "Ano…Lady Ino?"

Ino grinned and nodded, "So, um…guys. We're just going to stroll for awhile, does anyone want to come?"

Tenten smiled slightly, "Uh…I guess…I'll pass."

Sakura wondered why the older girl seemed uncertain, but she secretly saw the look Neji and Itachi gave her when Ino mentioned about 'late at night' and she also wondered why Ino apologized awhile ago.

'_What the hell is wrong?'_ Sakura thought confusedly.

Hinata smiled and stood up from her seat, "I'll go with you two, Ino-chan."

She smiled at Sakura.

Sakura beamed, "That's great!"

"Okay! We're going to go now! We'll be back!" Ino said as she dragged Hinata and Sakura.

Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji waved happily, "BYE!"

* * *

Tenten sighed audibly as she sipped her tea. Just the thought of her fiancés can make her flinch. The looks they gave her awhile ago was a sign. She sighed again as she stood up and went far over the balcony.

She rested her arms on the rail. She looked at the sky calmly and the clouds. She now understands why Shikamaru loves watching the clouds, being the lazy-bum he is. They were calm; they can make you refreshed.

To tell the truth, she doesn't like the whole thing; the engagements. Sure, she may be living every fan girl's dream or any girl can dream of, but for her, it sucks. She often wonders why she is meant to have a life like this. Why she is even stuck between two arrangements.

She has to admit that her fiancés are strong and handsome guys, but she doesn't know who she'll choose; though she also thinks that her parents might choose for her. These whole engagements were set up by their parents, but miraculously, neither Itachi nor Neji declined on being with her. They also vowed to their parents to protect her.

But oh hell! For goodness' sake she _can_ take care of _herself_! She is _perfectly capable_ to do so!

_Does_ she _even love_ them or _one_ of them?

She felt presences near her, but she didn't turn around; she doesn't need to, for she knows who they are.

"I already told you the reason." she said calmly.

"Why didn't you tell neither of us?" a deep, husky voice asked her.

It was Itachi.

"It's not necessary." she replied.

"You should've have come back before you do something inappropriate." a deep, cold voice said.

It was Neji.

"They needed some help." she snapped turning around to meet her fiancés.

'_Damn this. Can you even believe this? Two. TWO fiancés! Hell, I'd rather die!'_ she thought.

The two young men looked at her straight in the eyes.

Tenten looked back as stern as them, "Well?"

She turned to walked away pass between them, but Itachi held her hand, stopping her.

He leaned down to her ear, "Promise _me_ you will _not_ do this again. You might have been in _danger_."

His breath sent shivers down her spine but she didn't care.

She gently pry his hand off around hers.

"I understand." she said softly.

She looked at Neji who has a look in his eyes. She nodded to him hesitantly and knowingly without Itachi noticing and looked at them with a small fake smile and walked away.

The two fiancés looked at her disappear between crowd. Once she is gone, they looked at each other.

Itachi smirked, "Slow poke."

Neji smirked back, "Oh really?"

Itachi glared at him, "Don't even think about it, Hyuga."

Neji glared, "Let's see about that, Uchiha."

They glared at each other before Neji left Itachi carelessly, alone. Itachi shook his head and smirked.

"How I want to see you lose, Hyuga." his voice faded into the thin air.

* * *

Meanwhile, over Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, they were strolling on the big garden around the Dojo.

Sakura discovered that Ino was really smart about flowers, plants, or other nature things. She and Hinata kept on asking her almost every flower they see. Ino will explain wisely, however.

But still, Sakura can't help but wonder about Tenten. The look in her eyes when she passed on going with them was unreadable. It's not like she's being nosy or anything about minding other people's things, but she's just curious, maybe even worried. She also felt creepy when she saw the stern looks Itachi and Neji gave Tenten.

All Sakura can wonder is, what's going on between the three?

'_Maybe this is a good chance to ask Lady Ino and Lady Hinata…! Yup, that's it!'_

The three of them sat on the green grass, while talking happily, until Hinata noticed something wrong with Sakura.

"Sakura-chan? Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Sakura looked at her and smiled reassuringly, "O-Oh! N-No! I-I mean YES!"

Ino and Hinata looked at her curiously.

She covered her mouth nervously, "Uh…ha-ha…I-I mean…."

"Well…what is it? Remember, tell us anything that is bothering you." Ino said.

Hinata nodded with a gentle smile.

Sakura sighed, "It's…just that…."

She decided to ask her friends.

"That?" asked both Hinata and Ino.

"I'mwonderingwhat'sgoingonbetweenLadyTentenMasterItachiandMasterNeji!" Sakura said really, really quickly.

"W-What?" asked Ino.

"E-Excuse me?" asked Hinata.

"C'mon Sakura! Spit it out!" Ino said.

"Ah…okay! I said I'm wondering what's going on between Lady Tenten, Master Itachi, and Master Neji!" Sakura said with a deep breath.

She saw Ino and Hinata glance worriedly at each other.

"Um…. Did I say something wrong?" asked Sakura nervously.

Ino and Hinata shook their heads furiously.

"No! No! No! It's just that…." Ino trailed off.

"U-Um…what makes you want to know…Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata softly.

Sakura fidgeted a bit, "It's just that…I noticed the looks in their eyes."

Ino and Hinata sighed sadly and nodded, "Yeah…."

Sakura looked at them worriedly, "Why? Is it too personal to talk about?"

"No! It's just that…you're right. Everyone knows, I mean really EVERYONE knows, what's going on between those three…." Ino said sadly.

"Eh?" asked Sakura confusedly.

"Yes…I somehow feel bad for Lady Tenten…." Hinata said softly lowering her gaze.

"Are you kidding me! I really feel _horrible_ for her!" Ino screeched.

"W-Why?" asked Sakura.

"You see…it's a really long story so listen carefully okay?" asked Ino.

Sakura nodded.

"I-It's starts…li-like this…." Hinata began.

And so Sakura listened carefully to the connection between Tenten, Itachi, and Neji with Ino and Hinata explaining everything to her.

* * *

Author's Note: That's the second chapter! Most likely, the first though…. Yes, there will be crack. I know some of you might now like the pairings, but just deal with it and I hope you still like it. If anyone is confused, just ask me. I'll answer you as possible as I can.

As for the next chapter, I'm certain that there will be mentions of pairings like, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, and others. Hope this chapter isn't that short. Anyway, the first chapter is edited.

Continue reading and REVIEW guys! Love y'all!

---------.Rainmoon.


End file.
